


Skeever attacks

by stressful_pizza



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cutesy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressful_pizza/pseuds/stressful_pizza
Summary: OK so I’ve had a couple of gins and this might or might not be absolutely terrible but plz don’t be too harsh on meUlfric and the Dragonborn reunited. Jilted at the alter aaaaand some Skeevers ;) Xox let me know what you think dudes





	Skeever attacks

The Dragonborn paced up and down the wooden floor inside her home in Riften. Time was running out. Soon she was expected to appear before friends and family alike and even complete strangers inside the Temple of Mara to be wed to a man her family had chosen for her. She hadn’t ever been the “marrying” type and she’d never met him before. Her family wanted to be well respected across Skyrim and they knew being on good terms with the Thieves Guild would ensure exactly that. Even at the cost of their daughters happiness. 

She hadn’t remembered falling asleep on the bed, sprawled out across the blanket face down. It was only when her Housecarl Iona had woken her the next morning she realised.   
“My thane” she smiled “We need to get you ready to attend your wedding ceremony. Your soon-to-be husband is waiting for you!”  
She felt filled with feelings of dread and swallowed the lump in her throat. She would have to come up with a plan.

She sat on a chair while Iona, Haelga and Svana fussed over her, assembling her wedding bouquet, tailoring her wedding dress and intertwining flowers into her hair.   
“Beautiful” said Haelga, taking a step back to admire her own work.   
“You’ll be ready soon!” squealed Svana, “I can’t wait to be there to see you getting married!”  
The Dragonborn didn’t dare say anything. Instead she remained quiet and focused on her plan. She’d truly fallen in love with Ulfric Stormcloak, the rightful High King of Skyrim. But her family hadn’t agreed with her plan to eventually wed him, instead they’d decided to choose a suitor on her behalf. 

Before long, it was time to make her way to the Temple. She walked with Iona, Haelga and Svana but others stopped to congratulate her on the way including Maven Black Briar who promised a bottle of Black Briar Reserve as a wedding gift.   
“You look splendid” she said “A true blushing bride”

The Temple was adorned with shrines devoted to Mara and colourful yellow banners. The candles flickered on the altar alongside the statue of Mara. Awaiting her in front of the altar stood her soon-to-be husband. Cynric Endell, a Breton mage and thief from the Thieves Guild. Several members of the Guild had attended the ceremony too including Vex, Delvin Mallory and Niruin. 

Soon her plan would fall into place. She’d use the Skeever infestation underneath the Temple in the basement to her advantage. Releasing one or two of them wouldn’t hurt, they’d be enough to scare off the guests and the priests long enough that she could make her escape.

She walked to the end of the hall, reaching the altar where she stood before her husband to be. He seemed happy to see her. In better circumstances, she might’ve been happy to see him too, but not now. 

The Priest began the ceremony when she cleared her throat loudly. He paused and looked in her direction.   
“You’ll have to excuse me a moment” she said “I’ve forgotten something important. A gift for my soon to be husband” she lied  
The guests cooed and she slid off behind the scenes. A quiet murmuring from the guests could be heard in the main hall as they conversed, it’d be enough of a distraction until she released the Skeevers. She made her way down the ladders into the softly lit basement and looked around. She’d have to bait them, they wouldn’t follow her without an incentive. She grabbed a wedge of cheese from the side and broke it into smaller pieces in front of her while slowly backing away, further and further until she was fully up the ladder. 

With the Skeevers finally at the top and the main hall in sight, she threw a piece of the wedged cheese into the pews and watched the Skeevers run into the middle of the ceremony.

“Argh!” screamed Vex  
“Get these filthy animals away from me’l shouted Bolli  
“Everyone be calm!” commanded the Priest “Make your way outside the Temple!” he instructed   
The guests fled outside and the Priests included. Her plan worked. Now to escape and make her way to Windhelm to find Ulfric where she’d be safe.

She climbed the flight of stairs that led her to the main upstairs hall. A row of beds and end tables. She turned the corridor and found a door, leading to the balcony outside. Once on the balcony, she crouched to find herself out of the sight of the wedding guests, moving round to the back of the building. She was able to leap off the edge of the balcony and down onto the soft grass. She stood up, dusting herself and looking around to see if anyone had saw her. Only a Riften guard but he seemed unbothered  
“Move along now, Ma’am” he said as he continued on his patrol

From here, she scaled the wall leading out of Riften and back into rural Skyrim. She took a short stroll to Riften stables where her horse Shadowmere awaited her, tacked up and ready to ride out.   
“Short wedding?” enquired Hofgrir  
She smiled because he knew.   
“Yes, please don’t tell anyone I’m leaving” she said  
“Don’t worry, I won’t” he said, patting her on the back gently “Now go”

She rode off gripping onto Shadowmere’s mane as she galloped the land on her way to Windhelm where her love awaited her. 

She arrived in Windhelm less than a day later, faced with harsh temperatures and snowfall that made it difficult to ride. The guards of Windhelm however were always hospitable towards her and took Shadowmere from her upon her arrival as she made her way into the city. She made her way to the Palace of Kings, where Ulfric’s steward Jorleif stood beside his throne.   
“Ulfric is awaiting you, my dear” he reassured her “In his quarters”  
“Thankyou, Jorleif” she replied

She turned right and proceeded up several flights of stairs until she reached his quarters. She knocked softly on the door before opening it and venturing inside.  
“I’d know that knock anywhere” he answered, turning around to face her  
“Ulfric” she almost sobbed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her  
“Don’t fret, my love” he assured “You’re here now”

The fire in his room felt cosy and he’d lit a candle on the end table. There was only enough light in the room for them to make out the outline of each other’s faces. He held her face in his hands.   
“You made it” he whispered, moving a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear  
She moved in closer to him, feeling her lips brush against his until they met fully and sealed in a kiss.   
“Nothing will ever keep me from you” she promised

Their lips met again and they continued kissing, gentle smooches filled with love and care. She felt safe here in his arms. Safer than anywhere else she’d been before. She belonged with him. 

“Help me get out of this wedding dress” she laughed  
“Alright” he agreed, smirking at her, “But can we keep the flowers in your hair? I think it suits you, my love”   
He placed his hands on her shoulders and onto the delicate white lace fabric. He removed it methodically and carefully, sliding the fabric just enough past her shoulders and her collarbones that it fell past her breasts, her hips and down onto the floor. She kept the mountain flowers in her hair, red and purple mountain flowers that were entwined into her long blonde plaits. 

They made their way onto the bed where she lay against him. Feeling his warmth against her, she breathed a sigh of relief. She felt comfortable being entirely naked around him. 

“Soon” he began “You will be my bride and the High Queen of Skyrim”   
“I will be your Queen” she mumbled under her breath

Together they shared spiced wine and laughed together. Enjoying each other’s company without a care in the world.   
“ love you” he expressed  
“I love you too” she said, leaning in to kiss him once again   
Their tongues brushed against each other with every kiss. He moved his hand to her neck as they kissed and squeezed lightly. She let out a soft moan and pulled back from their kiss to meet his gaze.  
He lightly tugged on her plait and grinned.   
“Bend over the bed” he commanded  
She shuffled herself from where she lay to the edge of the bent where she bent over for him. Her legs parted and her arse exposed. He stood behind her close enough that she knew exactly where he was.   
“Been naughty have you?” he asked  
She winced. She knew what was coming next.   
“No I-“   
Too late. He raised his hand above her head and brought it against her arse with a sharp smack enough to send a jolt throughout her body. She gathered herself and took a breath in.   
“I think you’ve been naughty” he continued, bringing his hand against her arse again with another sharp smack. Enough to leave a mark he noticed. The red outline formed of a hand print on her arse cheek. His mark on her. He sighed and paused for a moment.   
“Maybe you’re right” he said “Maybe I am too harsh on you” he admitted as he produced his hard cock from his trousers. He stood closer to her this time, close enough that his cock would lightly brush against her opening and her wetness. She moaned and quivered as he got closer to her. Easing himself inside her with just the tip and no more.   
“More” she pleaded “Please give me more”  
He hesitated for a second and then he made a swift thrust against her forcing his cock deep inside her beautiful wetness. She cried out in pleasure and surprise. He grasped her hips and sank his thumbs into her skin. Her soft pale skin and dimples on her back. Dimples that she hated but he thought made her even more beautiful. He held onto her and forcefully thrusted himself inside her with each movement. 

He loved seeing her breasts jiggle when she was bent over his bed like this, it wasn’t the first time they’d fucked in such an animalistic manner. The single candle on the end table cast a glow around the room that was only enough to see the outline of her curves and her breasts. The gentle sound of their skin slapping together with every movement could be heard too and made the moment even more enjoyable. 

He grabbed hold of her plaits now, pulling her back towards him slightly. She whined but she did not stop him. He decided to increase his pace whilst keeping hold on her plaits, keeping her head where he wanted it to be. He was in control and she knew it. He grunted as he neared climax, he could feel her tighten around him and knew she was close to orgasm too. He took a deep breath in and threw his head back closing his eyes as he felt waves of his climax and hers course through him. They remained quiet, they didn’t want to spoil the moment and instead she lay next to him in bed again, both of them naked and with his arms wrapped tightly around her. 

Soon she would be his Queen.


End file.
